


Lonely

by Clever_grrl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: Buck tries to bury his feelings for his best friend with someone in Texas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> A tiiiiny little snippet inspired by beautiful artwork on a group I'm in (I'll link it here if I can get the artists permission!)

Buck writhes against the hard body under him, he can feel the other man's cock hard and insistent against his ass. He lets his lips trail from where he is nibbling at his ear, down to nuzzle into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He inhales the scent, the mix of spicy aftershave and salty sweat making him want to explore further. He wants to run his tongue under the tight fitting shirt, follow the man's happy trail all the way to the bulge he’s grinding down against.

“You smell so good, Carlos.” he groans into the other man's neck.

“You taste even better Evan.” 

Buck leans back in his perch on the man's lap letting his eyes roam down from the lust blown eyes, following a trickle of sweat in its path into the collar of his uniform shirt. Letting his eyes travel, Buck follows with his hands, plucking at buttons, tugging at his belt buckle instantly.

“Off, off, naked now,” he insists. Carlos tips them over, looming over Buck with his open shirt dangling , framing his muscular chest perfectly. He works his way down, getting Bucks pants open, his hard cock slipping free. The head of his cock is red and shiny with precome. Carlos leans in, and licks a stripe up the length. Buck moans and urges him down onto him. As the other man takes him in fully, Buck lets himself arch into the feeling, mind drifting to another dark haired, dark eyed man. The man he wishes he was in this position with.

Carlos gives a particularly talented twist of his hand, sucking him in deep and Buck can’t help but moan out 

“Eddie, please, yes.” the moment the name slips free he freezes, as does Carlos.

“Fuck, I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to say that, it just...happened?” he babbles.

Carlos sits back, Bucks wilting cock forgotten.

“Do you have a boyfriend back in LA? I'm so not down with cheating, man.”

“No, it's not like that I promise!” Buck protests.

“So, what, I'm just a stand in? Just someone who's good enough for the night?” 

“No. You are so hot and I really am into you! Really! ” Buck insists.

“Then what Evan? Tell me why you're calling out for Eddie if you want to be here so badly.”

“I just...you're hot and actually gay and I want to have this night with you. I thought I could stop thinking about him for one night. Fuck. I just can’t get him out of my head.” 

“Who?” Carlos prompts.

“Eddie. He's my best friend, the hottest guy I know, the best dad in the world and the man I'm hopelessly in love with. And he will never look at me the way I look at him because he's straight. I love him so much and i can't tell anyone.”

Carlos maneuvers until he's sitting next to Buck in the bed, Buck shamefully tucks his soft dick into his pants, but does not fasten them back up , just stares at his hands dejectedly.

“Tell me about Eddie.” Carlos says softly.

And so Buck does, he lets his feelings spill out to this virtual stranger. All the thighs he feels, all the things he hasn't had the nerve to say to anyone, let alone the one person he needs to say them to the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be continued? Should Carlos give Buck some escape while in the Lone Star state?


End file.
